


Good Bye Uncle Sam

by Pokypup49



Series: Meet Cassandra [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cassie has a bad day, F/M, Sam says bye, tired parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Sam has enjoyed his stay with his new niece and brother. But now he has to go back to work, and onto better treasures.





	Good Bye Uncle Sam

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard it before. I don't own Uncharted.

                Elena and Sam resided in the living room where Sam finished packing his bag. She sat looking anxiously at the ceiling where she could hear Cassie crying. Nate insisted on taking it upon himself to make her stop, though she had been crying all day. Now it was evening, a light dinner of salmon and veggies, and even an after dinner drink, had been celebrated. But Cassandra insisted on making her presence known with her cry. Nate and Elena were almost worried she was getting sick, or was going to get sick because of her frustration and stress. Nathan excused himself and jogged up the stairs, despite his brother’s nearing departure, to attempt in calming her.

                “Are you sure you are ready to leave?” Elena asked with a sigh.

                Sam nodded. “Oh, I’ve overstayed my purpose here.” He stopped folding his shirts and turned to his sister in law. Though he was there to specifically help her and Nate, she still had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was frayed, and he posture was of exhaustion. Sam didn’t like seeing her that way. “As much as I’d like to stay and enjoy the party,” he said as he indicated with his eyes to the ceiling where he could hear Nate trying to sooth Cassie, “Victor needs my help now.”

                Elena sighed with a smile. She was pretty thankful to have him there, but knew that they’d have to let him go eventually. She nodded with a smile and stood up. “Well, we can’t wait for you to visit soon.”

                Sam chuckled. “You will be fine.” He turned back to his bag. “You’ve taken care of one baby for this long.”

                Elena quickly let out a snort. “I suppose so.”

                As Sam returned to packing his duffle, the sound of Nates heavy and tired steps descended the stairs and the cry of displeasure grew in volume. He looked up to see his younger brother holding Cassie, clearly distraught. “Maybe I should stay longer…” He mumbled.

                “No,” Nate shook his head. “You’ve got Solomon’s mines to find! We’ve got this.”

                “Says the guy with a crying baby.”

                Nate smirked. “It will pass. Are you sure you don’t want Elena or I to take you to the airport? It’s not a problem.”

                Sam waved the idea off. “You guys have done enough for me. Plus, I’ll start crying at the airport, and no one wants to see that.”

                Elena snorted. “I do.”

                Sam laughed as he glanced back at her. “You’re going to ruin my credibility!”

                Nate rocked Cassie, trying to give her a binky. “Oh, she does that,” he added. He looked up with a tired smile.

                Sam stood up and stretched his back. He turned and walked to Elena. “Thanks for all of your great hospitality. And I’m so happy that he has you.” He reached out to embrace his sister in law.

                Elena returned the hug tightly. “It was very good seeing you, Sam. Don’t be a stranger.”

                He turned back to his younger brother. “Don’t have too much fun, eh?”

                Nate laughed. “No more than you.” He reached out to hug with one arm, putting the crying Cassie between them. It probably wasn’t what either of them wanted, but it’d do till the next encounter. As they pulled away, Sam leaned down a little as Cassie looked at him and stopped crying.

                “Will you let me say bye to you too?” He reached in, taking the fussy baby from her father. He looked at the two of them and smiled. “We better have this one in private.” He smiled at Elena. “She’ll ruin my reputation.”

                Elena chuckled and turned to do the dishes as Sam opened the back door and exited into the back yard. It was dark. He was catching the midnight flight out. He patted Cassandra’s back as he bounced her against her chest. He shut the sliding glass door and noticed that she was finally quiet after a day of fuss. She sucked on her binky, her eyes full of gunk and swollen from the tears. “You baby-girl, are going to be just fine,” he whispered. He took a deep breath as he fought tears. “Listen here, Cassie, you are going to have bad days, ones when all you want to do is cry.” He looked down and smiled. “But, you don’t need to.” He brushed her thin blonde hair with his hand. “I’m going to always be there for you. I have to go. But I’m just a phone call away.”

                Cassie whined a little and began to shift in his arms.

                “I know, I know,” Sam said softly with a slight chuckle. “You’re a bit too young for a phone. But living with Nathan Drake is not easy.” Sam stepped over to take a seat on one of the lawn chairs. “He’s very determined. But I will let you in on a little secret. He tends to give up when things get tough. And he gets distracted easily. But I do promise you that he’s going to be a good dad.” Sam took the bottom of his shirt and wiped the snot from Cassie’s nose. “And Elena is going to be your best friend. Just don’t stress her out too much. She tends to worry. And you, I’m sure will worry her.” He poked her nose gently. “And I, will be your greatest ally. You see, when you get older, and you just want to run away, you can just call me and we will. And when you are being teased at school, just call me and I will show you kick ass moves.” Sam chuckled. “You have such a wonderful life ahead of you, and I don’t want to miss any of it. I never ever thought I’d be an uncle, especially to a beautiful little girl like you. But here we are. So remember, when you are having a bad day, that I’m not that far away.” I put his finger on her chest. “I’m right here. Okay?” Sam was holding back tears. He really didn’t want to go. But he had other things brewing in the future and needed to go before the opportunity passed. He smiled down on his niece. This was the longest she’d gone without crying for the last five hours. Her eyes were shutting, and she sucked contently on her pacifier. He didn’t want to move.

                “Sam.”

                He didn’t even hear the door open.

                “The taxi is here. Are you okay?”

                Sam quickly used his sleeve to wipe his nose. “Yeah, of course,I am!”

                “Are you serious? She’s asleep?”

                “He can’t leave!” Elena called from inside. “Never!”

                Sam and Nate laughed out loud. “Here,” Nate said as he extended his arms to receive his daughter.

                Sam did debate even handing her over, but after a minute, gave the calmed baby to her father. “I think I’m going to miss her more than you.”

                Nate nodded his understanding. The three of them walked Sam to the front door and watched him get into the taxi. “Don’t cause too much trouble,” Nate called to him.

                Sam waved his departure and got into the taxi to the airport. As Nate and Elena retreated back into their home, Nate moved slowly and carefully with the finally quiet daughter up to their room to put her to bed. Elena stayed behind to clean up and lock the house up. As she entered their bedroom, Nate pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants, readying for bed.

                “Is she asleep?” Elena’s voice was but a whisper as she put her hands on the back of her husband’s shoulders and kissed his shoulder blade.

                Nate nodded. “Sort of,” he whispered in return. “Eye’s aren’t closed, but she’s quiet.”

                “Maybe she tired herself out,” Elena hoped out loud.

                Nate nodded and moved to climb into bed. “At least we are alone now,” he snickered mischievously.

                Elena giggled. “You’re cute.”

                Nate grinned and collapsed on his pillow. “Jesus, Elena,” he breathed.

                Elena slipped on her PJs and climbed onto the bed, resting her head and hand on his chest. His warmth felt comforting and relaxing. “Oh, it’s nothing Nathan Drake can’t handle.”

                Nathan snorted. They laid there, their breathing falling into a rhythm. Their bodies grew heavy on their bed, and they disregarded their sheets. Their minds calmed with the silence that surrounded them. It was peaceful for the first time in over 14 hours, and they breathed heavy sighs as a relief. Nate opened his eyes into the dark, listening to his wife’s soft snores, and his daughter’s coos. As a smile escaped and he closed his eyes again, noticing how perfect this last moment of his day was, a sharp sound broke the silence. The all too familiar cry shattered all that was peaceful and perfect. Softly, a cry from Elena broke through from her face buried in his chest. _Great_ , he thought. He sat up slowly and moved to swing his legs over the side of his bed. _I should have gone with him_.

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the way this turned out. I thought that Sam needed to have a good bye moment with Cassie but it's really a filler chapter/story. I am working every day and all day, with school, so posting now is limited. I didn't get to work on this the way I wanted. I hope you all still enjoy it.


End file.
